Never Trust A Prince
by Nameless-kun
Summary: Gokudera tries to study for a test but Belphegor has other plans ! THERE IS SMEX SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE!


**Never Trust A Prince**

**WARNINGWARNING! THIS IS A STORY WITH SEXUAL NATURE! IT IS YAOI (GUYxGUY)**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THEN DO NOT READ!**

"Ha-chan~" The blond hummed wrapping his arms around the other boy, who was trying his best to study.

"What? I need to finish this chapter for tomorrow or I fail the test." The prince pouted, giving a small glare through his bangs.

"Ha-chan~" He whined at the other, nuzzling against his cheek.

"What is it Bel?" Gokudera snapped, refusing to look up from his book. Bel paused, his lips curling into his trademark grin.

"look at your prince." There was a mischevious gleam in his eyes. Gokudera let out a small sigh before he slowly turned around.

"What do you wan-!" He was silenced by a pair of lips colliding with his own, they were warm and...and...whoa! Getting way too off topic here! Gokudera pushed Bel away, blush spreading on his face as he tried to calm down from the surprise attack. "What the hell!" was all the boy could sputter out.

"I was giving you a kiss." Bel replied as if it was completely obvious, which it was but like hell Gokudera was gonna let the bastard do anything when he needed to study. He growled at the blond then turned back to return to what he should be doing.

"I don't have time for that. Go and entertain yourself!" Gokudera stared intently at the pages, not noticing the other teen licking his lips hungrily.

"Fine. But the Prince will do what _he_ wants to entertain himself."

"Whatever just don't break anything." Gokudera continued his studying, a little confused why Bel had given up so easily but he ignored the nagging voice in his head telling him something was wrong. His mind was filled with so many equations and facts that he didn`t feel the pair of hands gliding down his sides to the zipper of his pants. It was pulled down slowly and seductively, mainly for the Prince`s enjoyment but also in case it alerted the other. The teen`s bottoms were pulled down slightly to expose the skin. Gokudera shivered a little to the open air, still not moving his head from the text.

"Ushishishi~" Bel laughed softly as he lowered his head down on the warm appendage and began to suck on the tip. Gokudera shuddered as he whipped his view down to the royal now nipping and licking him. He blushed furiously, trying to push the other's head away. But it feels so good...SHIT he shouldn't be thinking this! Good dammit he needed to study! And this wasn't...really that bad...NO! No it was bad! The Prince was being a jackass!

"What the fuck!" His thoughts became reality as he shouted at the boy, who was now licking happily at the other's shaft. Bel was grinning as his tongue slowly caressed the now throbbing piece of flesh. Gokudera tried to hold back a soft moan, pushing at the guy's head lighter than he wanted on account of the blood pounding in his head.

"You told me to entertain myself and I am. You should be honored that the Prince is doing this~" He took it back in his mouth and sucked hard, causing the silver-haired teen to grab a tuft of blond as he curled forward a little.

"D-Dammit. G-G-Get off of me!" The boy let out a gasp as his whole cock was enveloped by the Prince's warm mouth. A smirk formed on Bel's lips as he continued to suck, massaging his love's inner thigh. Damn...Bel was being such an ass but it felt so good...where the hell did he even learn to do that? The light brushes of gold strands were making Gokudera shiver, he was starting to lose his train of thought and began to think only of Bel with his erotic tongue. Soon he became hungry for more. His eyes were becoming glazed and full of desire for his royal lover. "Sh-Shit...b-bastard g-g-get off f-for a s-sec..." Bel stopped for a moment and saw the look in his love's eyes. The blond giggled softly as he pulled away, licking the tip once more before he came up. Gokudera wrapped his arms the teen's neck and yanked him close, kissing him passionately. Bel's eyes widen for a moment from the intensity fis little Ha-chan had kissed him but he accepted it anyways and moved his hands to the other's waist. Gokudera let out a small moan when he pressed his tongue against Bel's, proving he was getting hot faster than Bel had predicted. So the Prince happily returned the favor. He sucked on the other's tongue as he slid his hands under Gokudera's shirt and tweaked a nipple. Gokudera shivered again, letting out a small cry. He entangled his fingers in Bel's hair, pulling him closer. This was proving to be more entertaining than the Prince had thought. He pulled away from the hungry lips for a moment just to pull off the other's shirt, exposing the pale skin to open air. "Bel..." Gokudera panted, barely audible to himself but Belphegor had heard it and was surprisingly getting turned on by how adorable it was to see Ha-chan so horny.

"Ushishishi~ Feeling needy Ha-chan?" Bel asked, his grin getting wider as he waited for his answer. Gokudera only nodded before he was on Bel again, nibbling on his lip as he squirmed closer to the blond's body. Bel giggled softly accepting the kiss again. Feeling the other's smooth chest, his pants getting restricted as they connected tongues. Bel moaned softly and, as if hearing the blond's thoughts, Gokudera pressed his hand against the lump. Bel gasped then made a mewling sound as Gokudera's fingers were moving up and down, moving just enough to be massaging the pulsing appendage under the fabric. Bel moaned again closing his eyes to imagine the boy's soft hand massaging his princely body. Bel had gotten so wrapped up in his fantasy that he didn't notice Gokudera pulling off his pants. His mind snapped back when his bare legs hit the floor, the cold wood made Bel shiver. Gokudera pulled the blond's head closer, he felt it was getting too far away, and began rubbing the other boy's shaft. They inched closer together until their bodies were flush. The Prince was feeling so good and his Ha-chan was skilled with his hand. Now where did Ha-chan learn that? His hand knew exactly where to go and how hard to squeeze to make the Prince moan. He couldn't take it. He wanted Ha-chan to feel good as well so his hands slid down and tugged at the teen's pants. Gokudera shifted himself, helping the blond get them off. He shivered again, letting out a sharp gasp as a set of fingers wrapped around his rock hard cock. The Prince let out a little giggle and began pumping his love, pressing his thumb against the tip each time his hand came up. Both boys were moaning and rubbing each other, slowly laying down on the floor. Bel's free hand trailed down to Gokudera's ass where he squeezed, causing the other to buck his hips out of surprise. The Prince giggled lightly and kept his hand going lower down until he was just pressing a finger against his entrance. Gokudera gasped again and broke the kiss.

"N-N-No..." The silver-haired boy shook his head, pulling the hand away. Bel blinked, still trying to move his hand back despite the constant guarding.

"Why not Ha-chan?" There was a brief moment of pause before Gokudera rolled over, forcing Bel to the floor and himself up on top. Gokudera quickly positioned himself over the other teen and sat down. Gokudera bit his lip to hold in a cry, making it just a small whimper. He started moving around and moaning, small bits of blood were lubricating the movement and making it easier. Bel shuddered and gave a shaky laugh. He leaned up and pulled Gokudera closer to kiss him. Gokudera cried out softly into the kiss, moving his hips up and down on the bloody, pulsing cock as he subconciously tightened around it. Both boys were enjoying it so much, the pain was nothing for they were too hot to notice and too horny to care. They refused to stop kissing for even a second as they were getting closer to one another. Moans and small cries echoed through the room when Gokudera had moved just the right way to hit his spot, causing him to break the kiss in a gasp and he shuddered uncontrollably. Bel giggled softly as he wrapped his fingers around Ha-chan's cock and squeezed, just before bucking his hips right into the boy's precious spot. Gokudera moaned, curling forward into a ball. The odd position had made Bel pretty hard already but now he was getting too close. And he refused to release before his lover. So he began pumping the boy's front while bucking his hips and thrusting harder into the other's spot. Gokudera let out a loud moan and arched his back. The Prince giggled, teasing the other with his hand. "Go on Ha-chan. Cum for your Prince~" He began pumping the boy faster and hitting his spot as hard as he could. Gokudera tensed up and shuddered, mewling the blond's name as he got just close enough to release.

"I-I-Ah~! I-I c-c-can't...h-hold i-it~! Nn!" The boy giggled and squeezed the member, causing its owner to gasp and shudder even more in surprise. The surprise was too much for the teen and he lost what little control he had, cumming hard on their bellies. The Prince gave a shaky giggle as he hit that spot one more time, moaning lowly while his body convulsed and came directly onto the silver-haired's prostate. The others release made Gokudera shiver again and give a choked moan. He collapsed on top of the other and tried hard to catch his breath, the blond teen slowly shifting out from under the other then lays next to him. Bel wanted to say something to his Ha-chan but the boy passed right out after his orgasm.

Poor Gokudera was in for the taunting of his life when he woke up...that and he missed the test he was studying for.


End file.
